videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Octoling
The Octoling (オクトリング Octoling) is a secondary main protagonist of the Splatoon series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes The Octoling is a semi Echo Fighter of the Inkling; both rely on ink for their attacks and the ink is lost when doing a special attack. They also share some special attacks. The Octoling however has attacks based off Splatoon 2 and has a different Final Smash than the Inkling. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Octo Shot: Functions similarily to Mega Man's neutral combo as well as the Inkling's. * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack - Splat Dualies: The Octoling rolls and attacks with the Splat Dualies. * Side Smash - Bloblobber: * Up Smash - Ballpoint Splatling: * Down Smash - Ink Mine: * Neutral Aerial - Flingza Roller: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel - Aerospray MG: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Octopus: The Octoling turns into octopus form in a puddle of ink. Like the Inkling's Squid move, the Octoling can refill the ink they lost. ** Custom 1 - Ninja Octopus: ** Custom 2 - Kraken: * Side Special - Curling Bomb: The Octoling throws a Curling Bomb to the direction they are facing. If the B button is held, then the bomb will explode in a shorter time. ** Custom 1 - Fizzy Bomb: ** Custom 2 - Toxic Mist: * Up Special - Super Jump: Similar to the Inkling's. ** Custom 1 - Quick Super Jump: ** Custom 2 - Splashdown: * Down Special - Splat Brella: The Octoling uses the Splat Brella and shoots ink out from it. If the B button is held, then the Splat Brella will go up and then can be used as a projectile. When also up, it can block attacks from other fighters. ** Custom 1 - Tenta Brella: ** Custom 2 - Undercover Brella: * Final Smash - Booyah Bomb: The Octoling rises up and holds a ball of ink. At this point, the ink will get bigger until it has reached the maximum size. When thrown, it will cause a big explosion of ink that covers about two thirds of Final Destination. Taunts * Up: * Side: * Down: Idle Poses W.I.P Cheer * Octoling! Octoling! Octoling! Octoling! On-Screen Appearance W.I.P Victory Poses W.I.P Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CLoX_9sg4s (Test Passed - Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion) Losing Pose W.I.P Trophy Drescription The Octoling has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic Mode is completed with them on any difficulty. Octoling In progress... * Splatoon 2 (SWITCH, 2017) Octoling (Alt.) In progress... * Splatoon 2 (SWITCH, 2017) Classic Mode: Octo Outrun The Octoling fights semi-Echo fighters. For the Final Round, the Octoling must fight the female Inkling in her Agent 3 gear. After the Inkling is defeated, Master Hand will appear. Role in Into the Subspace Shadows TBA Costumes *Pink Octoling Girl *Lime Green Octoling Girl *Orange Octoling Girl *Yellow Octoling Girl *Green Octoling Boy *Purple Octoling Boy *Blue Octoling Boy *Turqouise Octoling Boy Trivia TBA Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:Splatoon